Wait, what?
by RedSoleFan
Summary: My take on 2x03 finale. Maybe there's a lot of them, but why the hell not another super fluffy one!


**I wrote this in a super boring class one day due to lack of Rizzles in life, and today I got the chance to type it into my computer :) so here! Enjoy my first rizzles fanfic! **

* * *

Jane entered her apartment, it had been some long couple of days and she was exhausted, she needed her bed NOW; but as soon as she pulled her door open a little monster greeted her remembering her that Joe needed a walk. Jane took her leash attached it and walked out again, standing out there in the night the brunette's mind started replaying her past days, the case thank god we caught that creep, she thought but as her mind kept wandering something caught her attention. She recalled the moment in the car with Maura "Wait, do you want to sleep with me?" she remembered asking her best friend "Noo!" Maura had answered too quickly and high pitched for her liking. She knew Maura like her own hand, she had been on the receiving end of that "Noo!" too many times so she knew it actually meant yes but Maura wanting to sleep with her… that was just madness, so she refused to revel or believe it.

They have been friends for two years and she hadn't seen any signs that led her to think that the strawberry blonde wanted something more, but that was when she remembered the way Maura felt wrapped in her arms when they told Giovanni they were LLBFF's, the way they perfectly fit together, it felt right. Then a flash of her own actions appeared on her mind, always protecting Maura, the lingering touches between them, the way Maura was the only person she allowed to hug her, and then there was the way she always made fun of Maura's love interests, mocking them or saying they were undeserving, the way she wanted them lost and away from her beautiful friend, in the past she thought it was a -friendly- thing to do, but now mulling over the different scenarios Jane knew and saw that there was something more growing between them. That was when hazel eyes danced their way into the brunette's mind and she saw the care, love, masked desire and fear in them and every time they shared personal space; and the more she thought about her friend the louder her heart pounded in her chest, she changed from her uniform after leaving Joe Friday some dinner, she grabbed her keys and stormed out of her apartment, again.

-x-x-x-x-

Maura knew she had messed up in the past couple of days, she knew her 'No' wasn't going to convince her friend, she also knew that it was partially true. No, she didn't want to sleep with Jane, what she wanted was to make love to her and wake up by her side every day for the rest of her living life. She regretted the way she had used Giovanni to replace the only Italian she wanted in her bed, but after replaying the snarky remarks, the protectiveness and the way Jane's arms felt around her she didn't regretted it at all. She sighed into her glass of wine thinking of strong slender arms wrapped around her waist, the way her curves fit perfectly against Jane's, Jane's hot breath on the nape of her neck, but then a knock on the door distracted her from her pleasant thoughts, placing her glass on the counter she moved to open the door.

To say that Maura was surprised would be an understatement, because the sight of a dishelve Jane Rizzoli was not what she was expecting at 10 o'clock, but what she least expected was the detective's lips on hers, she didn't had time to respond because when she placed her hands on her friend's neck Jane separated their lips and pecked Maura sweetly, the blonde's eyes were wide open and she looked like the perfect imitation of a gold fish. Jane looked down as a chuckle left her lips "Who would have thought that Dr. Isles could lie without getting hives" she said smiling at her best friend.

"Jane…" Maura said as her fingers draw small circles on her arms

"Yes Maur" Jane replied as Maura led them to the couch

"Why would you say that?" the doctor asked her friend shyly

"Oh, because Miss I can't lie without breaking into hives, I just discover you can" the brunette said smugly

"You know I can't Jane" Maura said sharply

"Oooh, that's so not true Maur, a couple of days ago you said you didn't wanted to sleep with me, and the way you accepted that kiss tells me otherwise" Jane said reaching for soft hands. A soft 'oh' was the only thing Maura could say ducking her head so that Jane couldn't see her blushing face.

"So…" Jane started but was cut short by Maura's voice

"I didn't lie Jane, I don't want to sleep with you-" Maura began

"Oh my god! Maur I'm so sorry.. I just, I thought oh-" but Jane was interrupted by soft plump lips on hers, Maura's hands found their way to her cheeks she smiled at her when they parted their lips, Maura looked forward and without wavering she started again.

"If you could let me finish detective" she said playfully "I didn't lied Jane, because I don't want to sleep with you… I want to make love to you, I want to show you that I love in every single way I can. I want to sleep with you by my side forever Jane. To me you are special, no one can replace you, no one can be you or make me laugh like you do, or just make me roll my eyes with the dumbest things, but that's why I love you Jane; because no matter what you always make me feel better and you are always there for me." Maura said as she looked into the deep chocolaty eyes that were now watering.

She pecked Jane one more time and slowly started molding their lips together, and when the brunette sucked her lower lip between her teeth she couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips.

"I love you too, Maura" Jane said between kisses, the feeling of her hands tightly clasped in strawberry blonde hair and Maura's hands on her back and neck were driving her crazy. Boy, what she had been missing, if it wasn't for her oblivious person this would have happened sooner. _And you call yourself a detective_ Jane thought to herself as Maura's lips found a path from her lips to her jaw and then her neck. The feeling of soft lips against her skin was what she was hoping to feel every night from then on and for the rest of her life, Maura was indeed her LLBFF.

* * *

**I'm gathering inspiration for the next TCD chapter I have a layout but I have a little writters block, if anyone wants to help feel welcome to PM me here or in Tumblr (same username). Remember R&amp;R people! Love you all. Sweet kisses -M**


End file.
